Love Notes Part II
by LOTSlover
Summary: Sequel to Love Notes, this picks up right after Richard finally finds Kahlan in the corridor.


**TITLE****:** Love Notes (Part II)

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlove®

**CHARACTERS****: **Richard / Kahlan

**RATING****: **R / M

**TIMELINE****: **Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

**DISCLAIMER****:** I'm completely obsessed with Richard and Kahlan and love to write about them even though they cancelled my show and now I'm fighting to get it back!

**SUMMARY****: ** Sequel to Love Notes, this picks up right after Richard finally finds Kahlan in the corridor.

**Ok, I think this turned out to be the steamiest squee I've ever written. *blushes* Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Love Notes**** (Part II)**

He scattered kisses along the back of her neck, trying to find every single freckle that he could gain access to. He brushed long curly strands over her other shoulder, exposing more of her skin for him to worship. He loved her freckles, each so-called "blemish" that was unique to her. She didn't like them but he adored them because it was her.

A breathy gasp abruptly filled the air and tickled his ears as she fumbled with the door handle to their suite. He smiled deviously against her neck, knowing that he was driving her to distraction.

It was completely worth it, though. It was sweet revenge for what she'd put him through for the last hour of deliberations. He slid his arms around her waist, his large hands splayed over her abdomen. His fingers quickly roamed up to her breasts, grasping hold of her as his lips sought out her earlobe.

Kahlan felt her body flush with growing arousal, every place he touched her setting her nerve endings on fire. She rested her forehead against the door, her mind spinning with what he was doing to her. He was igniting a firestorm deep within her core, one that only he could ever temper.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as Richard raked his teeth over the sensitive flesh there, his increasingly labored breathing causing her heart to beat wildly beneath her breast. His breath was hot and moist against her face as he leaned over her shoulder to caress her cheek with his own. The feel of his stubble rough against her skin sent shivers racing up her spine.

She could feel his arousal pressing against her back as he pinned her against the door. Her hands reached around behind her, finding his backside and squeezing him hard. The dangerous thrill of being discovered outside of their suite like this competed against the raging storm of need that only grew more desperate with every moment that ticked by.

"Richard…"

The raspy sound of his name on her lips was the sweetest sound to his ears as he ground his hips into her. He squeezed her more firmly, eliciting a sharp gasp, her body tensing in his arms.

He adored how readily she responded to his every touch, his every kiss, even the sound of his voice at times. It was like an aphrodisiac that fed his deep-seated hunger for her.

Although completely overwhelmed by the way he was expressing his want for her, she was desperate for more. She wanted more contact with him, her body demanding a deeper connection with her soul-mate. She needed to feel him filling her so completely, moving forcefully within her as they poured themselves into each other. Memories of the power that he possessed, of his endurance and need to bring her pleasure flowed through her mind and heated her blood.

Twisting around in his embrace, Kahlan immediately sought out his lips, meeting him in an opened mouth kiss, causing a moan to hum through him. The urgency behind the kiss left them both breathless and starving for so much more.

Finally leaving her mouth, Richard kissed his way to her ear. "I think I better get you into that bed…before I take you right here…" he breathed heavily in her ear, his fingers already pulling on the laces of her dress.

"Stop…teasing me...Richard. I need you now…" she hotly panted into his ear.

"I thought you loved to tease," he chuckled lightly, taking her earlobe into his mouth.

"That was before…you started kissing me like this," Kahlan huffed in heated frustration. "Now I just want you…"

Drawing her into a kiss, Richard held her flush against him, pulling her away from the door and opening it. He pulled her inside, a smirk on his lips as his darkening gaze roamed over her perfect form, taking in her skin flushed with arousal, her chest rising and falling heavily with mutual longing that caused her breasts to swell tantalizingly before him.

Her desire for him was as intoxicating as her beauty. If he didn't get her out of those clothes soon, he thought for sure he'd implode.

Locking the door, Richard turned back around, Kahlan's lips finding his in a searing kiss that quickly stole his breath away. Before he knew it, she had his back pressed against the door, her tongue finding the inside of his mouth.

Memories of their first kiss in the woods that fateful night came rushing to the surface of his mind. After first kissing her, Kahlan had leapt to her feet, her chest heaving. He had jumped to his feet as well, taken aback by her response. The longing in her eyes as well as his own need had driven him to go to her.

But then she had grabbed him, taking him off guard even more as she pushed him back against a tree, her hands on his face and her lips on his, her tongue fighting his for control.

The urgency in that kiss had left him wanting so much more.

Now, he could have all that he wanted and he wanted no one but her.

That kiss was special because it had been their first kiss, so intense and so new. This kiss now held even more passion, more love than thought possible. They as well as their love had both grown so much since then.

His hands wound through her thick hair, twisting it and wrapping it around his fingers. He tilted his head, changing the angle of the kiss and giving him the advantage as his tongue quickly pushed past her lips.

Kahlan moaned deeply as she pressed herself against him, his hands in her hair and his tongue stroking her mouth both driving her mad. Her hands wandered down along the buttons of his tunic, swiftly unfastening each one before moving on to the next.

Richard wasn't certain at this rate who was going to devour who first as each battled for control, but he was definitely thrilled with the prospect of winning or losing. He would be rewarded greatly with either outcome.

Just being here with her, bringing her pleasure was enough for him. The ecstasy that she brought him as well was an added gift.

Pulling back for much needed air, Richard breathed heavily, the back of his head pressed against the door as Kahlan kissed along his throat, his muscular chest her next destination. He closed his eyes as her teeth lightly grazed along his collarbone, her tongue sneaking out for a taste as she shoved his tunic off of him.

"Do you think…we'll even make it…to the bed?" he panted, his insides quivering with the fire that she was building within him.

"Doubtful…" she breathily murmured in his ear as her fingers found his belt, her tongue sliding along the lobe before finding the sensitive spot behind it.

He involuntarily bucked his hips against her with her words, his fingers massaging her head as he held her to him. His sword hit the marble floor with a clank as Kahlan worked feverishly at removing any and all barriers that separated them.

The time for teasing had long ended; the time for taking was now.

Not to be left out, Richard immediately set to work finishing the laces of her dress. He was just as desperate as she to be skin against skin, to be tangled together and joined as one flesh. There was nothing in this world that could ever come close to comparing to that rapture spent with her.

Kicking off his boots, he groaned as her fingers glided just inside the waistband of his breeches. Her touch was leaving goose flesh in its wake and a flaming fire in his belly that only she could quench. Dipping his head, he captured her lips as he pushed her dress off of her shoulders, his need to taste her never satisfied for very long.

Slipping out of her boots, Kahlan allowed her dress to pool on the floor as he set to work on her corset. She suddenly wished that she didn't have to wear undergarments, aching for his mouth to be on her now.

It never ceased to amaze her how their hunger for each other was never sated for very long. Having been married for just over seven months, their want for each other had only intensified. Their love for one another created such unadulterated pleasure that she was sure by all rights it had to be illegal.

It brought out such an animalistic desire in her that she hadn't even known lived within her or that she was capable of feeling. He consumed every part of her, filling her days and her nights with unbridled passion.

Finishing with the last of her clothing, Richard immediately lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing her hard as he carried her to the bed. Despite his need to take her right then, he was just as anxious to make love to her in the bed he had heard so much about.

Laying her down, he quickly settled over her, not wanting to be separated from her for more than a moment. The thrill of her soft skin against his shot tingles through him, the darkening blue storm in her eyes causing his heart to stutter in his chest.

She was so breathtaking to behold, but never more so than when they made love. The desire for him that permeated her sapphire eyes melted his heart, causing him to love her more than he ever thought possible.

Kahlan gasped as he filled her, that moment of first connection bringing indescribable bliss. He paused, gazing into her eyes. He loved that first connection when they became one, savoring the way that they fit so perfectly together as if she had been created for no one else but him. The look of sheer ecstasy that filled her face every time never ceased to take the very breath from his lungs.

Every time they came together, they claimed each other's soul, imprinting themselves on each other's heart all over again. There was just something so amazing about being connected to her in such an intimate, all-encompassing way. It drew them closer, their bond growing that much stronger every time.

In all the time since meeting her, Richard never dreamed that it would be this incredible being with her, sharing themselves fully with each other. She had chosen him above all others. The thought humbled him every time it entered his mind.

Kahlan arched her back as he began to make love to her, the pent up desires that had been escalating all day finally being released. It was hard to believe that one little innocent love note had led to such heated passion being communicated now. It brought a smile to her face as she tilted her head back, her body now fully consumed in the flames that he was stirring within her.

His lips quickly found hers, her moans filling his mouth as he moved within her. His long measured strokes penetrated deep, causing her eyes to roll back with pure rapture. She cried his name for him, desperate for him to know that she felt and delighted in every bit of the love that he was giving to her.

The sound of Kahlan crying his name was almost enough to send him over the edge right there. Bringing his wife to intense release that left her shuddering in pleasure was the most exciting feeling he'd ever known. Knowing that he brought her such euphoria meant so much to him, rivaling only the intense release that she always brought him to as well.

Her repeated moans mingled with his grunts and gasps. The air grew thick and humid, sweat trickling down his back and between her breasts as they gave themselves over to their passionate need for one another.

The feel of his tooth pendant swaying back and forth above her with his every thrust tickled her chest and throat, further igniting her blood and eliciting another cry of his name. How she loved this man, the glorious feeling of being joined with him like this.

Burying his face in the crook of her neck, Richard gave her his all as he increased his tempo, his lips and tongue darting out to taste the saltiness of her skin. The feel of her hips rising up to meet him in perfect rhythm was the sweetest of dances with her.

Kahlan's magic suddenly roared to the surface, her vision tunneling to inky blackness as Richard took them both over that blissful precipice. Her name filled her ears as he came. The sound of her name on Richard's lips made her heart soar every time, knowing that he had found such pleasure in her.

Spent, he collapsed on top of her, his lips gliding along her collarbone as she held him close, their limbs tangled together, neither one knowing or caring where I started and the other left off. All that mattered at that moment was the one in their arms and the love that they shared.

Pulling back, Richard nuzzled his nose against hers as he lost himself in her blue eyes still dark from her release. He wasn't sure what he loved more – making love with her or the moments just after when they laid in each other's arms, kissing and touching, holding and loving.

"You are so beautiful, Kahlan," he murmured, leaning in and kissing her once more. "I don't think you truly understand what you do to me."

"I have a pretty good idea," she smiled softly as she brushed a lock of hair from his brow.

Gazing into his dark brown eyes, Kahlan felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach. If he only knew what he did to her as well. Pulling him down for another kiss, she quickly rolled him onto his back, her raven hair falling down around him.

Reaching up, he brushed her hair back, holding her face in his hands. Spirits, she was so breathtaking and she was all his. He watched as a mischievous smile spread across her face and he immediately knew he was in for so much more.

Leaning down, Kahlan stopped a breath away from his lips, teasing him and tempting him in preparation for what she had in mind. "Remember that last note I sent you?"

"Yes," he whispered, his throat suddenly dry.

"I think it's time I showed you what I have planned for you," she practically purred as she brushed her lips enticingly against his.

A rumbling growl erupted from deep in his throat, his hands roaming over her back. It took every ounce of will he had not to flip her over and take her again right there, but he was more than excited to find out exactly what Kahlan had planned for him now. That last note she had sent had been very seductive and at the same time somewhat vague. He was growing anxious for a demonstration.

Kahlan began to kiss his chest, her tongue tracing every curve of his muscles as her fingers stroked along his sides. Richard pressed his head back into the pillow, his heart beginning to hammer again in his chest as he allowed her to have her way with him.

As his hands found her hair once more, he began to wonder if they would even make to deliberations tomorrow.

**THE END**


End file.
